Perhaps
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: "Someday," he told her, "when the masks are off and the show is over, I'll tell you. But right now, I want you to dance with me; because I missed you." A Contestshipping fic


With my first contestshipping fic, Because I Love You, coming to a close, I had the urge to write an event that happened years before the story's setting. Two hours later, I wrote this.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

May clutched the skirt of her red gown, but let go when she realized she would crumple it. She couldn't ruin the sparkly dress she specifically bought for that night's occasion, but her nerves were compelling her to release her anxieties _somehow_. It was her second month traveling alone in Johto, and she still hadn't forgotten how lonely she was.

May didn't know anyone there at the Johto region. Her rivals, Solidad, Harley, and Drew, were supposed to be there, but May had yet to encounter them. She almost welcomed the idea of seeing Harley again, despite the headaches he would most likely give her when they meet. She thought going to the Ecruteak City ball, held in the Kimono Dance Theater and hosted by the Kimono Girls, would distract her lonely thoughts, but being surrounded by people she didn't know only made her lonelier. What a waste of a good dress, May thought glumly. More loneliness was the opposite of what she expected to feel that night.

May took another sip of her drink. The food was delicious, but it didn't make her feel better. It only reminded her of the food Brock prepared when she traveled with him, Ash, and Max. May then wondered how they were doing. She knew Ash and Brock were traveling in the Sinnoh Region. Max was still at home, anticipating his own pokémon journey. She wondered if they were having fun, and if they were missing her as much as she was missing them. She would give them a call later tonight, she decided.

Or maybe now, she added, looking at the other masked ball guests and their refreshments. May adjusted her own mask and sighed. It was a masquerade ball. The masked-theme was what tempted her to attend. She thought dressing up and dancing in a mask would be fun, if not romantic. That night, however, it only made her sad. Masquerade balls were not a place for solo guests like her. They were for friends and lovers that want to dance and laugh in the anonymity of a secured, but decorative disguise. May may have had everything to hide, but she had nothing to hide from.

May gave her glass to a passing waiter before heading to the exit. She passed through the crowd of dancers, significantly slowing down her path.

The double doors of the dance hall were only a few steps away. May was so close, a man held the door handle and waited to open the door for her. May nodded in gratitude and was about to walk through, but a voice stopped her. A familiar voice.

"Excuse me, miss."

May turned around. Standing behind her was a tall boy in a black tuxedo. He had light green hair and slightly darker green eyes hidden behind a masquerain mask. He extended a hand out to her, a small smile set upon the lower part of his face.

"Would you like to dance?"

May gasped. His voice sounded familiar; his hair and eyes looked familiar.

"Drew?" May asked, stepping closer to stare at him.

The boy smirked. "Hello, May," he said. "It's been a while."

"Wh-wha," May blinked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to dance," Drew answered, reaffirming his extended hand. "Will you dance with me?"

May gulped. She hadn't seen the green-haired boy since their last encounter in Kanto, and that was many months ago. To see him again in that setting, offering to dance with her, no less.

May dazedly took his hand, and Drew guided her into the crowd of dancing people. He encircled an arm around her waist as May placed a hand on his shoulder. An upbeat waltz played in the background, swaying the couple side to side. A few people watched them dance, mesmerized by their graceful movements.

"I didn't know you could dance," Drew commented.

"I didn't know you could either," May returned. Their faces were so close, his masquerain mask almost touched her beautifly one.

"So have you been?" Drew asked.

"Good."

"You don't sound good," Drew stated. He stepped back and twirled her before pulling her back in.

"I guess," May started, avoiding his expecting gaze, "traveling on my own isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"I see," Drew responded, giving her another twirl. "I wish I knew this sooner."

May gasped when he pulled her even closer.

"I would've checked up on you."

May frowned. "I don't need you to do that," she retorted. "I could take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't," Drew remarked.

He lowered her into a slight bow as the music came to a close. A slower song started playing, and he pulled her back to him again.

"Why do you need to check up on me then?" May asked.

"Because we're rivals," Drew answered. "And rivals look out for each other."

"Oh," May responded, almost disappointedly. "So you do this for all of your rivals?"

Drew noticed the sadness in her voice and frowned. He tightened his grip on her waist, intensifying his gaze.

"No," he said. "Just you."

May gasped. Their masks were touching now, their lips just inches away.

"Why?" May whispered.

Drew smiled, almost a little sadly. "After all these years..."

He pulled away a bit, looking her in the eyes.

"You still don't get it."

"Get what?" May asked, gripping his shoulder.

Drew only shook his head. He pulled her back to him so their masks were touching again.

"Someday," he told her, "when the masks are off and the show is over, I'll tell you. But right now, I want you to dance with me; because I missed you."

May gasped, her lips almost touching his. Drew smiled and pulled away, keeping her close enough, however, to lean on her head. May raised her arms so both of them were encircling his neck. She pulled him close to her, inhaling his minty-citrus scent.

"I missed you too."

May didn't fully understand his words, but she will. Someday.


End file.
